Being Used
by BlackWidow101
Summary: CM Punk finds himself fascinated by one Eve Torres. Whether or not that's a good thing remains to be seen.


**Okay, so I think I like this couple now. So here it goes...my first CM Punk/Eve one-shot! Enjoy!**

* * *

She blew a kiss to the crowd and CM Punk was officially a goner.

Punk knew that it was wrong-the way she used Zack Ryder to get to John Cena and used John Cena to get to fame. It just goes to show that women-especially WWE Divas-were not to be underestimated. _Ever._

The thought of AJ using him and Daniel to get to fame crossed his mind as well. To Punk, AJ was just a crazy, lost, little girl. And he also believed that she truly loved him. He, however, didn't exactly return the feeling. He was WWE Champion-that's all he cared about.

Punk sighed as he began to wrap his hands and wrists in wrist tape. _There isn't a single man who wouldn't love to be used by her, she had said_, Punk thought. He didn't know about other men, but he knew that he would absolutely _love _to be used by her.

He would much rather be shoved through a table by Eve Torres than by AJ Lee.

Grabbing his title, Punk stood up just as there was a knock at his locker room door. He opened it, and his breath caught at the sight of Eve, standing there like she belonged at his locker room. "Hello Punk," she said with a slight wave.

"Hi," Punk said, staring at the Diva Search winner with confusion in his eyes. "If it doesn't bother you, may I ask why you're here?"

Eve chuckled a bit. "I want to talk to you," she said sweetly, "About AJ." And Punk couldn't help it-he let Eve enter. She took a seat and said, "You're torn, aren't you?"

"What are you talking about?" Punk said. Eve only chuckled again and said, "You can't fool me. I know you're torn between telling poor little AJ to scram or to hold her close and say that you love her back." Eve looked up at the ceiling and smiled as she said, "I know the feeling."

Punk couldn't help but think that Eve was just as crazy as AJ. But he quickly shook off the thought. Eve was in full control of her mental capabilities. AJ had said the same, but that was before she proposed to him.

"So what if I'm torn," said Punk, "Why does it matter to you?"

"I want to help," Eve said as if Punk should've known. "Helping is in my nature. I want to guide you to the right choice." Eve stood up and approached the WWE Champion. "As everyone is aware of, AJ is off her rocker. She just needs you to pull her to the side and say 'I'm sorry, AJ. But I don't love you. I care about you enough to tell you that to your face.' She'll get it eventually."

"I told her that already," Punk said with a scoff.

"Not with Daniel around," Eve said, "With him around, she won't listen. You need to tell her when you two are all by yourself."

"She might not listen then either," muttered Punk under his breath, "She'll try to kiss me again."

Eve chuckled again. "Of course she'll listen to you. You always listen to the ones you love." Punk swore that there was a twinkle in those emerald green eyes of hers.

"She doesn't love me," said the WWE Champion with a shake of his head. "She's just lost. Crazy. She definetly does _not _love me."

"Do you really know what love is?" Eve asked, and Punk remained silent. "Look. I'm not saying that I disagree with you. But I'm still saying that you should at least consider that." Eve turned to leave, but stopped at the door. "Good luck, Punk." And with that, Eve was gone.

* * *

"Hey!" Punk raced over to meet up with AJ Lee. She wore a special guest referee shirt, a sight that nearly made him groan. "Hey AJ."

"Hi!" AJ squealed. There was a bright smile on her face. "What's up my Punkie Bear?" She giggled at the pet name, and Punk forced himself to smile.

"Look," said Punk, "This no Disqualification match I have with Bryan...don't screw him over. I want this to be a plain, fair match between two wrestlers, okay?"

"Who said that I was going to screw Daniel over?" AJ questioned, "I know you can beat him. If anything, I'll ask you to hurt him more than you usually would. You know, for me."

"Mo," said Punk, "Look. Call the match straight. I can beat Daniel on my own. And I'm not going to do anything for you. I...We wouldn't work out. I can't go out with you. Love isn't exactly my thing. I'll just end up hurting you. After tonight, we have to go our separate ways."

AJ's chocolate orbs were shiny with tears. "But Punkie Bear...you...you don't mean it. Do you? Please tell me you don't mean it!"

"I do mean it," said Punk. And them he walked away and didn't turn back. It hurt a bit, telling AJ to scram like that. He assumed that he had done it before-he was in this same position back in 2006 or so with Kelly Kelly. But, unlike AJ, she had gotten the hint and moved on with her career and her life. Punk doubted that AJ would do the same.

"Good job." The sound of Eve's voice startled him. She leaned against the wall, smirking. She look wickedly sexy and evilly intelligent-all of which she was. "I highly doubt AJ'll get in your way of proving that you're the Best in the World anymore."

Punk scoffed. "Oh yeah? Well I highly disagree."

"She'll find someone," Eve said, standing and inching closer to the WWE Champion. She rubbed a finger down his title, sending a shiver up his spine. "They always do, don't they?"

Punk smiled nervously. "Yeah. I guess they do." Eve flashed a smile and walked off. He would not be able to comprehend the things that went through her head. She was cunning, witty, and knew exactly what she was doing to everyone. To _him_.

And suddenly, AJ Lee wasn't the WWE Diva that CM Punk needed to worry about.

* * *

**I guess that this could be turned into a story. If you want to see it, just say so in your review. CM Punk/Eve just suddenly appealed to me, so I decided to write about it. I doubt that they'll exit my fandom heart soon?**

**BlackWidow101**


End file.
